Nyanyian seorang ayah
by Nara Endah
Summary: Ia tak mungkin mengeluh. Bagaimanapun Hitoshi putra kandungnya. Suatu waktu ia pun akan mengalami hal seperti ini juga, menenangkan bayi yang menangis. Shikamaru beralih membelai lembut rambut putranya yang berwarna hitam sepertinya./ Oneshot/AU/ShikaTema/


_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Way up high.__  
__There's a land that I heard of__ o__nce in a lullaby.__  
__Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Skies are blue.__  
__And the dreams that you dare to dream__  
__Really do come true._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**All Naruto characters are belongs to © Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Song tittle : Somewhere over the rainbow from The Wizard of Oz.**_

_**(Oneshot)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bait lagu _somewhere over the rainbow _melantun indah memenuhi ruangan yang memiliki dominasi warna hijau, serta berbau khas bayi. Kincir pesawat mainan berputar perlahan lalu melambat diatas sebuah keranjang tidur bayi. Bayi berusia sepuluh bulan yang tengah digendong oleh sang ibu menguap kecil, mengusapkan tangan mungilnya ke pipinya sendiri. Perlahan iris coklat dalam milik sang bayi tertutup untuk tertidur.

Temari dengan perlahan menaruh putra kecilnya di keranjang tidur, kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut putih bermotif _teddy bear _biru. Ia putar lagi mainan kincir yang berputar di atas putranya, memainkan lagu _lullaby _dengan irama kotak musik.

Temari memandang wajah Hitoshi sebentar yang sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru, kemudian berlalu untuk mematikan lampu utama kamar sementara lampu kecil di atas meja menyala temaram dan meninggalkan Hitoshi yang tertidur.

"Hitoshi sudah tertidur?" tanya Nara Shikamaru baru kembali dari kamar mandi yang mendapat anggukan dari Temari. Shikamaru mengambil duduk di sofa _single _samping Temari yang masih fokus pada pekerjaan di laptopnya. Ia ambil remote televisi dan mengganti siaranya menjadi kompetisi catur internasional.

Kepala Temari yang dari tadi terpaku ke layar laptop menoleh ke arah televisi. Temari sedikit mengernyit, "Acara membosankan itu pun masih kau tonton?"

Shikamaru menoleh sebentar lalu menggerakan alisnya, memilih kembali terfokus pada layar televisi. Shikamaru tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Temari yang tidak suka dengan acara yang menurutnya hanya acara-olahraga-saling-diam. Ia taruh laptop yang barusan di pangkunya ke meja di depannya, mengambil remote yang di pegang Shikamaru, lalu menggantinya dengan saluran drama. "Ini lebih baik."

"Tch, _mendokuse,_" keluh Shikamaru mengalah memperhatikan istrinya menonton drama dengan serius. Laki-laki Nara itu beralih mengambil buku dan bersandar di sandaran sofa, tetap bersungut-sungut. Temari sangat menyukai drama. Terutama drama yang mengangkat kisah percintaan remaja. Ketika matanya sudah terfokus pada drama di tivi, ia merasa seperti sudah masuk ke dalam drama dan menjadi pemeran utama wanitanya. Shikamaru tetap menganggapnya aneh dan tak masuk akal.

_Biiip ... biiip ... biiip ..._

Kepala keduanya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pintu utama yang belnya berbunyi menandakan ada tamu, "Siapa juga yang bertamu malam-malam begini," gerutu Temari meninggalkan sofa empuknya untuk mengetahui siapa tamu larut malam ini. Dengan sigap Shikamaru mengambil alih televisi dan menggantinya dengan saluran olahraga kembali.

"Siapa?—" Temari membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan terkejut mengetahui Sakura yang terengah-engah, memegang pundak Temari. Ekspresi Temari ikut-ikutan terkejut melihat kedatangan Sakura. "A—ada apa, Sakura-_san_?"

"_Hosh ... hosh ... _Temari-_san, _Hi—Hinata kecelakaan. Hinata tertabrak mobil di depan minimarket. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit. Naruto bilang dia kritis. _Hosh _..." jelas Sakura panjang lebar diikuti bahunya yang masih naik turun. Sakura terengah-engah dikarenakan ia berlari sekuat tenaga ke rumah Temari. Rumah keduanya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berbeda dua blok.

Temari menutup mulutnya terkejut. Temari segera memeluk Sakura yang menangis untuk menenangkan. Sejenak kemudian Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, "Kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit." Temari mengangguk cepat dan melesat menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tivi. Shikamaru mengikuti Temari menuju kamarnya dari belakang.

"Hinata kecelakaan dan sekarang kritis." Temari mengambil _coat _panjang hitam selututnya dan kunci mobilnya. "Jaga Hitoshi. Dia sering terbangun ketika haus. Mungkin aku pulang larut." Ucapnya cepat dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah di mana Sakura menunggunya.

Pintu menjeblak tertutup, hingga Shikamaru terjengkang ke belakang karena suara pintu yang keras. Ia menghela napas pelan dan kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya; menonton acara catur.

Acara pertandingan catur berjalan sangat sunyi hanya terdengar dentingan jam. Matanya yang tampak berair dan merah masih terfokus pada layar televisi. Salah satu peserta menggerakan bidak-bidaknya. Tampak Shikamaru gemas memukul lengan sofa karena pertandingan yang sudah berjalan dua puluh lima menit belum ada reaksi.

Secara samar Shikamaru mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Ia yakin itu bukan dari acara televisi yang ia tonton. Dengan cepat Shikamaru bangkit dari sofa empuknya untuk berlari menuju lantai dua, kamar Hitoshi. Pintu kamar ia buka perlahan lalu mendapati Hitoshi yang menangis meraung. Buru-buru ia angkat Hitoshi ke gendongannya, mengayun-ayunkannya pelan berharap tangisan Hitoshi meredam.

Tapi cukup lama Shikamaru menggendong Hitoshi, tangisan Hitoshi malah makin keras. Tangan satunya ia raih untuk menyalakan mainan pesawat yang menggantung di atas tempat tidur Hitoshi, hingga lantunan lagu _lullaby _bercampur dengan suara tangis Hitoshi menggema di kamar putranya. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur di pelipis Shikamaru karena sebelumnya belum pernah mengurus bayi yang menangis hebat. Biasanya yang ia lakukan adalah memberi Hitoshi yang menangis ke ibunya, untuk di beri asi.

_Ah, mungkin Hitoshi haus,_ pikirnya. Sambil menggendong putranya, Shikamaru berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu formula. Dengan hati-hati ia tuangkan air hangat ke botol susu yang sebelumnya sudah di tuangkan susu. Ia tutup rapat dot tersebut, mencicipinya sebentar dikira rasa dan suhunya sudah pas, dan mendekatkannya pada bibir Hitoshi. Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Hitoshi tidak meminum susunya, malah membuangnya kembali lewat mulutnya.

Shikamaru kembali menghela napas berat. Ia lanjutkan dirinya mengayun-ayunkan Hitoshi di gendongannya. Kepalanya ia dongakan ke atas menatap langit-langit kamar putra tunggalnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang di lakukan Temari jika Hitoshi menangis.

Memutar lagu _lullaby, _memberinya susu, dan menggendongnya sudah ia lakukan tapi Hitoshi masih menangis. Shikamaru berniat untuk menelpon Temari, tapi selanjutnya ia ingat ponsel Temari tergeletak di sofa ruang utama.

Laki-laki Nara itu teringat untuk menelpon Sakura. Dengan hati-hati ia taruh Hitoshi di tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan Hitoshi yang masih sesenggukan untuk menelpon Sakura. Satu persatu angka ia tekan dengan sesekali menengok ke belakang memperhatikan putranya. Kakinya ia ketuk-ketukan ke lantai kayu yang artinya berharap Sakura buru-buru mengangkat panggilannya.

Cukup lama ia menelpon Sakura namun tak kunjung di jawab. Ia menyimpulkan Sakura juga tak membawa ponselnya. "Hah, aku harus bagaimana ..." ucapnya seraya mengusap wajahnya. Ia taruh gagang telepon ke tempat asalnya dan kembali ke Hitoshi, mengelus-elus halus punggungnya.

Ia tak mungkin mengeluh. Bagaimanapun Hitoshi putra kandungnya. Suatu waktu ia pun akan mengalami hal seperti ini juga, menenangkan bayi yang menangis. Shikamaru beralih membelai lembut rambut putranya yang berwarna hitam sepertinya.

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Way up high.__  
__There's a land that I heard of__  
__Once in a lullaby._

Sekelebat lagu _somewhere over the rainbow _melintas di kepalanya. Ia ingat betul Temari sering menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Hitoshi. Tapi ia tak mengingat lirik lagu selanjutnya. Buru-buru Shikamaru mengambil ponsel pintarnya untuk _browsing_, mencari lirik lagu _somewhere over the rainbow._ Tak butuh waktu lama ia dapatkan liriknya dan mulai menyanyi.

'_Maaf ya, Hitoshi, kalau suara ayahmu ini tak sebagus ibumu,' _bantinnya kemudian menarik napas panjang, siap untuk menyanyi.

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Way up high.__  
__There's a land that I heard of__  
__Once in a lullaby.__  
__Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Skies are blue.__  
__And the dreams that you dare to dream__  
__Really do come true._

Suara bass Shikamaru mulai menggema di kamar tidurnya. Shikamaru bernyanyi dengan menutup kedua matanya, dengan sesekali menyipit melihat reaksi Hitoshi. Apakah tangisannya berhenti ataukah makin keras. Namun secara ajaib tangisan Hitoshi meredam perlahan. Matanya yang berwarna coklat tua menatap ayahnya seakan mengerti. Walaupun masih sesenggukan, tangan mungil Hitoshi menggapai wajah ayahnya yang tak sehalus ibunya. Hitoshi masih saja memegang wajah Shikamaru, sementara mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star__  
__And wake up where the clouds are far__  
__Behind me.__  
__Where troubles melt like lemon drops__  
__Away above the chimney tops__  
__That's where you'll find me._

Shikamaru melanjutkan liriknya dan mata Hitoshi yang bulat seperti milik Temari perlahan mulai mengatup diikuti kuapan kecilnya. Tangannya mengelus pipi Hitoshi yang gembul, sehingga Hitoshi merespon dengan menyentuh tangan ayahnya lembut. Mata Hitoshi yang tadinya sudah terpejam kembali terbuka untuk memandang Shikamaru, seolah mengatakan _'selamat malam, ayah' _lalu kembali tertutup untuk tertidur.

Hitoshi akhirnya tertidur pulas diantara lengan Shikamaru, meringkup seakan-akan lengan ayahnya adalah bantal terbaiknya. Shikamaru mengambil selimut yang kebetulan bisa ia jangkau untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Hitoshi, sekaligus menaikan suhu _AC_ nya untuk menghangatkan mereka. Dengan perlahan mata Shikamaru mulai memejam mengikuti Hitoshi.

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Bluebirds fly.__  
__Birds fly over the rainbow.__  
__Why then, oh why can't I?___

_If happy little bluebirds fly__  
__Beyond the rainbow__  
__Why, oh why can't I?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—The End—

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
